Tell You What
10:17 Superdawnfan (STOP) WE WILL NOW START (STOP) (CHEF) LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA BOOT CAMP THE CAMPERS NEEDED TO EAT PRISON FOOD ARMY FOOD WHATEVER (Chef) RICK AND SCOTT DID BEST BUT IN THE END RICK CAME OUT ON TOP (Chef) SCOTT TRIED TO WARN DAMIAN THAT GOING FOR IZZY WOULD BE SUICIDE, HOWEVER DAWN USED DAMIAN'S OWN WORDS, AND HER POPULARITY AGAINST HIM. IN THE END DAMIAN UNPREDICTABLY GOT THE BOOT FOR TRYING TO TACKLE THE UNPREDICTABLE. WHAT'S TO COME OF THIS?! WHO EVEN CARES?! FIND OUT NOW ON- (beth) TOTAL 10:21 ShovelNight2 David: DRAMA 10:21 Superdawnfan (Scott) BOOTCAMP (Chef) I'll KILL YOU KIDS! (STOP) INTRO IS NOW OVER (STOP( * (stop) (Jasmine) *Sits down* (Scott) JACQUES! IT'S BEEN SO LONG (Jasmine) yeah, since you eliminated me! I missed you so much *Sarcasm* 10:26 ShovelNight2 David: *Conf* So I've been thinking and if I wanna win, I need to actually do something worth getting voted for. I kinda just randomly picked a target in my head and, like, they don't really have allies so... I picked Scott. Let's start playing! YAY! 10:26 Superdawnfan (Leonard) Hey Dakota... 10:27 ShovelNight2 David: *goes to Bridgette* Heyyy so I know we haven't talked much, like, at all but can I talk to you for a sec? (Dakota) Hey, Leonard. What's up? 10:28 Superdawnfan (Bridgette) Sure... (Leonard) Not much, I just have no one else to talk to. (Izzy) *playing with some device* 10:31 ShovelNight2 David: So, I've seen the show before and stuff, and you two seem to not really get along already, so... if we could get the numbers, would you be up for targeting Scott? (Dakota) I see... Well have you been considering anything game-wise? 10:33 Superdawnfan (Bridgette) I mean... Who am I to say no? (Courtney) *Walks up to Dakota and Leo* So Uh... I was thinking... we all have no friends and everyone hates us... none of us want to play dirty... right? 10:35 ShovelNight2 David: Cool! Can you talk to Shawn and Dawn about it and I'll talk to Duncan, Perry, Lindsay, and Gwen? (Dakota) Not really, no. Why? 10:37 Superdawnfan (Courtney) We can be fair... but Beth, Scar, Rick, Amy, and Jo... I got Jones' vote you have tyler's vote we can do this fairly. But those few all together is a powerful pact (Courtney) We need a counter 10:38 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) Uh... A what? (Dakota) What do you mean by a counter? (Dakota) Like, a target? 10:41 Superdawnfan (Courtney) I mean bare in mind Jo Scar and Beth all won a season before (Courtney) we need a defense (Courtney) I Propose that Beth goes first without her the rest aren't team Scarlett just like when Rick is gone they aren't team Amy 10:44 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) Oh! Yeah I get it now! I agree. But that's five votes against five. We should get Brick and Jack so we have the upper hand or whatever. 10:45 Superdawnfan (Courtney) Of course... but they judge on work ethic and Vivian judges based on whoever pissed them off that day... They aren't fully official as Rick and Jo never fully accepted Scar or Beth and Jo never accepted Amy if we let their own petty rivalry or past allow them to turn on each other no manipulation required we will survive (Courtney) Hopefully... I mean who in the right mind actually trusts Amy? (Jo) *meanwhile proving their point as she races Amy to the food counter* 10:47 ShovelNight2 (Amy) GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY, TOMBOY! *shoving her to try and get something first* 10:50 Superdawnfan (Courtney) *looks back and then looks to them* You sure the 5 vote together or is it just they don't vote each other for other friends? 10:52 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) Yaknow I thought they were together but... Now I'm thinkin' there's like, an olive branch of people that just kinda vote with eachother. 10:53 Superdawnfan (Scott) So perry, you remember the deal, gonna get Linds to vote Bridge? I guess I trusted that Damian guy to lead but we delayed getting rid of a bad enemy, I've got duncan, Noah, Max, and Izzy on my side to vote her that's a good 6 with you and Linds that's 8 you don't go I don't go and Dawn doesn't go 10:55 ShovelNight2 (Perry) Yeah, that makes sense. *conf* I dunno… I'm feeling a little off about this.. But I don't know if I should spill the beans or just... do it. 10:58 Superdawnfan (Chef) CHALLENGE TIME! 10:59 ShovelNight2 David: *goes to Perry* Hey, can I talk to you for a sec? (Perry) Uh... Sure? *they go off in a secluded area* David: *whispering* If I could get the votes, would you vote off Scott? (Perry) Uh... yeah sure whatever. David: Great! Talk to Lindsay about it please! I'm gonna go talk to Dawn! I already talked to Bridge. *goes off* (Perry) Ohhh shit. Quick edit: They didn't go to a secluded area 10:59 Superdawnfan lmao 10:59 ShovelNight2 Anyways, continuing. 11:00 Superdawnfan (Chef) Today's challenge is incredibly hard, I want you to go and try to steal as much info as you possibly can from the other team. whoever provides me with the most facts wins (Lindsay) I know some facts already (chef) Like what? (lindsay) like what their names are (chef) that doesn't count (Lindsay) But it's factually true info (Lindsay) I also know what they look like (Chef) don't you dare- (Lindsay) so Amy has of blonde hair her name is amy and she has a twin sister 11:04 ShovelNight2 (Perry) In my opinion, she's making sense here. Might as well hand us the victory now. 11:06 Superdawnfan (Chef) No, actually do work on it (Lindsay) But I am working, I'm going into my memory part of my head and it's making my brain hurt (Chef) Shut up ya dumb blonde! (chef) Find out PERSONAL info on them not something everything can see (lindsay) oh in THAT case Amy and Rick have a relationship life Dakota was humiliated on national TV (chef) SOMETHING THAT NOT EVERYONE KNOWS! (Lindsay) oh you mean like how amy abuses her sister and not everyone knew because she eliminated her to cover it up before Rick could find out not telling him anything? (Chef) well I guess technically one person didn't know that (lindsay) but if you're going by one person certainly there's someone in the world who doesn't know a thing about- (Chef) SHUT UP! 11:11 ShovelNight2 (Amy) Woah! What the fuck is wrong with you?! I have never, ever done that! (Perry) *whispering to Lindsay* Hey, Linds, you should probably stop, alright? 11:12 Superdawnfan (lindsay) but Amy chef said that rick was the only person who didn't know about- *gets pulled away by Bridgette because Bridgette doesn't want Linds fucking murdered* (Leonard) So Dakota... let's see who on the opposite team do we think is most honest? 11:14 ShovelNight2 (Amy) *being held back by Beth, Scarlett, and Brick* ONE MORE FUCKING WORD OUT OF YOU AND I'LL CUT YOUR THROAT OPEN WITH THE GLASS FROM YOUR OWN MAKEUP KIT!!! *conf* Okay, maybe I could've handled that better. 11:15 Superdawnfan (Tyler) I suggest that Dawn girl... she's always rambling on about how the truth has to come out (Brick) Down girl (beth) It's gonna be ok Amy.... (Leonard) Dakota... who should we search for info? Agree with tyler? 11:16 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) Hm... I think we should talk to Dawn, as well. Good idea, Tyler. (Amy) I'LL THROTTLE HER I SWEAR TO- (Scarlett) *knocks her out with a sleep syrum she made* 11:17 Superdawnfan (dawn) Oh hello, what did you wish to know about me? (Leonard) It's that easy? (Dawn) Have you seen the last two challenges? I'm against physically harming people and eating non meats if there ever is a challenge that's against my moral code (Dawn) I do not make an attempt, my heart is more important than my game (tyler) well then (leonard) Where were you born and who raised you? (Dawn) In the woods raised by woodland creatures and spirits (Tyler) Uh... should we believe her? Are we sure she's not just *makes a crazy sign to Dakota* 11:21 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) I mean... she seems sincere? 11:23 Superdawnfan (Dawn) I mean after my parents left because the prophecy talking to the gods really changed things (Tyler) Uh.... right... *slowly backs away* (dawn) it was a good thing I was able to take care of those animals the way they did for me. It took a long time to actually communicate but trust me, you truly understand em after a few weeks especially without any human interaction 11:24 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) *following him* (Perry) *goes straight to Brick* Hey, soldier boy. Isn't it taboo to lie in the army? Especially to someone who's stronger than you? 11:26 Superdawnfan (Brick) Not in a case where it's giving the enemy in the war info! We are trained against spies! I can't lie to a fellow member 11:27 ShovelNight2 (Perry) So if I told you I was in the army, you wouldn't lie to me? 11:28 Superdawnfan (Brick) yeah right, you're no fellow soldier. I've seen your tactics you play dirty... (Scott) *walks by him* Dude that's not how you crack a brick you're a tough guy right Perry? (Scott) Physical extortion.... some pain and some threats (brick) Whatever it is I can handle it! (scott) Even if we were to say... threaten your family 11:30 ShovelNight2 (Perry) Yeah you're right. But we aren't threatening his family. *cracks his knuckles and judo throws Brick to the ground, stepping on his back while holding his arm * Tell me about your childhood. 11:31 Superdawnfan (Brick) *crying* I PEED MY PANTS IN THE THIRD GRADE (Scott) and you're doing it again now gross... 11:31 ShovelNight2 (Perry) *steps a bit harder* TELL ME MORE, SOLDIER, MORE! 11:33 Superdawnfan (Scott) what are these? *picks up some letters* Oooh an address I mean if I go today I can always (Brick) My mother! I write letters to her everyday! I've wanted to become an army man after my father died serving time! I wanted to be a hero after so much to help people, I've made a vow listened to some codes, I've never stolen a thing in my life, I was scared of being a disappointment, I never had a girlfriend! Are you happy?! 11:33 ShovelNight2 (Perry) *lets go* Yes. Thank you. *goes to chef and tells him* 11:37 Superdawnfan (Chef) 9 points for SS (leonard) Well her info concerns me.... but it's all we gotr 11:40 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) *goes to chef and tells him hesitantly* 11:41 Superdawnfan (Chef) and based on Dawn's track record that's all 100%.... (chef) TRUE (leonard) Ok, that's just freaky 11:42 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) Oh alright then well... more points for us then. 11:42 Superdawnfan (Chef) 8 points for FF 11:44 ShovelNight2 (Perry) *goes to Jo* Hey there, Jo! My old friend! Long time no see, what's up? 11:44 Superdawnfan (Jo) Hey Perry, I know what you're doing so let's get this overwith fair trade right? 11:45 ShovelNight2 (Perry) Okay fine yeah whatever. (Perry) You go first. 11:46 Superdawnfan (Jo) What kind of fool do you take me for? So you can get all the info then run? 11:48 ShovelNight2 (Perry) Pfft… Me? Take advantage of trust? Never. (Perry) If it makes you feel better, I can go first. 11:49 Superdawnfan (Bridgette) *hiding away in her base with Shawn* They can't get info out of us if we wait... I'm sorry I was never the type to interrogate (Jo) It does... 11:51 ShovelNight2 (Shawn) No it's okay. It's a good strategy. What do you wanna do if we lose? (Perry) Well... when I lost my virginity when I was fourteen. That's actually the same age I got arrested. *he's lying but not making it obvious. I'll let you decide if she catches on.* 11:54 Superdawnfan (bridgette) I don't like scott, but I know that he's no threat to us at least I don't think so... (Jo) Right... well I've dreamed of being a professional basketball player since I was 5 favorite sport *also lying not knowing he's lying lmao* (jo) I guess I should go deliver this to chef... 11:55 ShovelNight2 (Perry) Yeah. So should I. *glaring at her* 11:56 Superdawnfan (I won't lie it's almost midnight here so I'll give you 5 more minutes lmao) 11:56 ShovelNight2 (It's almost midnight here as well.) (Shawn) I dunno. Maybe we could get rid of Amy? She seems a bit irrational. 11:57 Superdawnfan (beth) Scarlett... anyone you think we should go after... 11:57 ShovelNight2 (Do you have school?) 11:58 Superdawnfan (yeah but I don't care I can be up all night for all I care lmao) 11:58 ShovelNight2 (Scarlett) Well. Brick did cost us nine points. (Okay cool. So we can just do this till the end or..?) 11:59 Superdawnfan (Yeah) (Beth) I suppose you're right. 12:00 ShovelNight2 (Scarlett) But we could also get rid of someone who isn't just a floater. 12:00 Superdawnfan (beth) Also true (Chef) ALRIGHT I have the results (And damn I think only Dawn and Brick gave info that's a expert job at screwing myself lmao) (Chef) It appears as though the Fanged foxes lose tonight! (beth) has Amy woken up yet? 12:03 ShovelNight2 (Amy) *still asleep* (Scarlett) She won't for another uh... *checks her watch* Fifteen minutes or so. (Scarlett) *whispers to Beth* I'm thinking it's between Brick and Dakota tonight. Dakota seems to be running the other side, does she not? Tyler and Leo never leave her side. I saw Courtney talk to them just yesterday. She's becoming an underground threat. 12:05 Superdawnfan (Beth) perhaps... we should 12:07 ShovelNight2 (Scarlett) Dakota it is then? 12:08 Superdawnfan (beth) Dakota it is 12:09 ShovelNight2 (Scarlett) Then we should tell the others. 12:09 Superdawnfan (Beth) I'm not sure Amy will be too happy with us after you knocked her out... 12:11 ShovelNight2 (Scarlett) I'll just tell her it was Dakota. Not like she could see behind her. 12:11 Superdawnfan (beth) Alright... let's just hope she doesn't turn for frenchee (Stop) YOU CAN NOW VOTE BUT DON'T HAVE TO YET (STOP (Chef) Alright... if I call you're name you're safe *your (Chef) Leonard! Scarlett! Jones! (leonard) Alright! 12:17 ShovelNight2 (Scarlett) *smiles slightly* 12:17 Superdawnfan (Chef) Rick Jack and Brick! (Brick) Thank you.... (Chef) Courtney and Tyler! (Courtney) Like I had any doubt (tyler) Booyah! 12:20 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) *starting to get a bit nervous* 12:22 Superdawnfan (Chef) Jo! (Jo) In your face losers (Chef) now the 4 of you all got votes (beth) but why? I thought I was so nice to everyone (Courtney) yeah and you won a season for it... you really think you'd win twice in a row? 12:24 ShovelNight2 (Amy) *yawns* C-can we hurry..? I wanna s-sleep... 12:25 Superdawnfan (Chef) Next safe is... Amy! (chef) And vivian... 12:26 ShovelNight2 (Amy) Thank you... *leans on Rick and starts falling asleep* 12:26 Superdawnfan (Beth) but I can't go home... not yet 12:27 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) May the best girl win then, Beth. *smiles at her. She's obviously worried* 12:28 Superdawnfan (Chef) Beth... (Chef) is the name of the person going to the pit of shame today! 12:28 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) *sighs a sigh of relief* (Scarlett) What?! 12:28 Superdawnfan (beth) But I don't want to- (Jo) beth I had no idea you were being targeted! I'm so sorry (Chef) well the votes don't lie. Sorry 12:29 ShovelNight2 (Scarlett) I'm so sorry, Beth. I'll try to win for the both of us. Though it appears I am now at the bottom. 12:30 Superdawnfan (chef) *Shoves beth into the pit of shame* yeah yeah no need to get emotional... all of you can shut it (beth) *Screaming* whaaaaaaaaaaaa (Chef) So Beth was eliminated, the friendship five have been shot in the heart that ties them together, David is seeming to try to rally people against Scott, and Amy was exposed... what's to come of this who even cares? (Chef) Find out next time on (Leonard) TOTAL 12:32 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) DRAMA 12:32 Superdawnfan (tyler) BOOT CAMP (Chef) I WILL KILL YOU KIDS ONE OF THESE DAYS (Stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (Stop)